Fiore's Dragon King
by KiraYamato90
Summary: the Son of the Fire Dragon, becomes a king of the humans. with the flames of the Dragon, he shall protect his home and burn those who attack.
1. Prologue

**Remake version**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking**_**"**

**on with the story**

In the kingdom of Fiore

It was a joyous and great day for the kingdom, as they were all welcoming back the king from his hard battle in a war between the neighboring country

The citizens of the kingdom overfilled the streets as they were all in celebration for the day

* * *

In the castle belonging to the royal family of Fiore. the queen, Hisui. E. Fiore stood watch by the window of her castle as she watches her people celebrating its king return

Hisui smiled as she sees her people in celebration to the king's return

Her attention was taken elsewhere when he heard knocking from the door

She turns around and sees the door open for her trusted aid, Arcadios to appear in

The trusted powerful knight didn't look well for he had scratches on his face and dirt all over his armor

"what is it, Arcadios?" Hisui asked as she giggled a bit seeing her knight in such condition

"My queen, the prince is at it again" Arcadios said a bit tired

"I see" Hisui replied with a smile "where is he now?"

"within the castle's garden, my queen" Arcadios answered back

Hisui nodded before she and Arcadios heads out of the throne room

* * *

In the once majestic gardens of the castle, there were many dig up holes everywhere with dug up dirt in many piles

Castle Guards were also within the garden's vicinity but every single one of them had dirt smeared all over their armor

"we can't catch him" "how is the little guy so fast?" "the king is going to be enraged when he comes back"

The guards talked to each other as their eyes focused to one hole

Within this one hole, dirt was flying out as a little scaled red tail poked out of it.

Before long, Hisui and Arcadios came in as the guards sighed in relief in seeing their queen

"Hitsu" Hisui called out as a little red dragon head popped out of the hole with a mouse sitting on top of the dragon's head

"come here" Hisui gave the little dragon a smile while opening her arms while Arcadios was in the middle of putting on some gloves

The little red dragon came out of the hole before it runs towards Hisui

Hisui gave the little reptile a loving smile as the small dragon leaped towards her

And in the last moment before it could jump at her

**SWOOP!**

Arcadios grabbed the little reptile who instantly squirms in his arms

"please stop…revolting! Prince!" Arcadios said as he was now wrestling with the little dragon while getting scratches all over his face

Hisui giggles amusingly to the scene before she gently picks up the little dragon from Arcadios who now has bite marks on his face

"now" Hisui looks to the little dragon with displeased eyes as it stared back at her "what did I say about digging holes in the garden?" Hisui told the dragon who suddenly transformed into a green haired boy who was wearing a dirtied white shirt and black pants

"not okay?" the little boy replied while looking innocent to her

Hisui stared back at the little boy before she sighs while having a gentle smile upon her lips

"let's get you cleaned up before Papa comes back" Hisui said as she sets the boy to the floor before holding his hand

The little boy nodded before he followed Hisui

Arcadios sighed as he sat up before the little mouse came jumping up to his shoulder and squeaked at him

* * *

After a few minutes within Hisui's bedroom, the queen came out with the little boy in her arms

"now, let's go to see Papa come back home" Hisui told the little boy while giving a peck to his forehead before she heads towards the throne room

* * *

Hisui reached to the throne room where she finds Arcadios looking over the window and seeing the citizens who are screaming like animals

"just in time, my queen" Arcadios said with a smile as the three looks ahead to see the kingdom's gate opening

From the gate came in a Red Armored Dragon which walks through the gate before into the streets of the kingdom

the ground shakes from its giant footsteps but the citizens seemed to be fine with the little earthquakes

"still with the over dramatic entrance" Arcadios said in an amused voice

"Papa" Hitsu said as he reached his little hand to the dragon

"let's go greet Papa home, okay?" Hisui said to the little boy as she and Arcadios started to walk to the castle's entrance

* * *

From the castle's front gate, the red dragon walks through the city and stands in front of the gates

The Red Dragon then kneels down and looks down to see Hisui with Hitsu and Arcadios coming out of the castle's gates

"**I'm home" **the red dragon said with a smile as Hitsu came running to the red dragon

"welcome home, Natsu" Hisui said as the red dragon transforms into a young salmon hair man who was wearing battle armor

The red dragon was Natsu Diamat, the current king of Fiore and was the husband to Hisui. E. Fiore and the father to Hitsu.

"Hisui" he said as the king carried Hitsu into his arms before walking to Hisui and gave her forehead a kiss

Hisui smiled as she hugs the man with a warm smile

Natsu hugs her back as he kisses her head then to his son's

"come on" Hisui said as she holds his hand and started to walk with him back into the castle

* * *

The sun sets and the moon rises as the kingdom were holding a celebration in Natsu's return

The royal family was having dinner as Hitsu would sometimes run away when they gave him vegetables

Arcadios and a handful of guards had to chase him around so that he would eat his meal

Natsu and Hisui smiled as Hitsu then came running to them for protection against the vegetables

"come on you" Natsu said as he lifted up his son and place him on his lap

"say aaah~" Hisui said while lifting up a fork that had broccoli on it

"no!" Hitsu screams while whining as he did not want it

"see the dragon" Natsu said as Hisui played around the fork in the air before she flied the broccoli into Hitsu's mouth as the little boy eats the vegetables

"see? Not bad"

They then finished dinner and walked back to their bed room as Natsu played around with his son so that he would get tired while Hisui was dressing heself into her night dress

Hitsu looks to a little cage where his little friend white mouse was sleeping in his toy house

he was then carried up by Natsu who was in his night shirt

The family went to bed as they laid Hitsu in the middle as both of them lay down beside him

"want to read a story book?" Natsu asked his son who nodded

"okay then" Natsu said as he reached into the table beside and pulls out a book from the drawer

"how about this?" Natsu said as he let him son see the book title

"the story of "the Princess Marrying a Dragon Prince"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**"speaking"**

**""thinking""**

**On with the story**

In the castle belonging to the royal family of fiore

It was night and we can see that the whole city was calling in the night as the citizens were going to their homes

But our attention is to a particular room where we can see light coming from a certain room

* * *

In a certain bedroom, a young Hisui was being tucked in by Toma who had Arcadios standing by him

"good night, Hisui" Toma told his daughter with a smile

"good night, father" Hisui replied with a big of a frown as she turns to her side

Toma frowned a bit before smiling to her

"have a nice dream, my child" Toma said before walking to the door with the knight following him

The knight bowed to Hisui before turning off the light and then closed the door

* * *

Toma and the knight walked in the hallway of his kingdom while looking a bit sad

"what am I going to do?" Toma said as he stopped his walking to look up and sees a giant picture of him and Hisui with a woman who looks identical to Hisui

"what would you do, Airi?" Toma asked to the picture of the grown woman as she was once his wife who had passed away a year ago

He looks down as he frowns, after the passing of the queen, Hisui had her heart filled with sadness

"your majesty" Toma turns to Arcadios as the knight stood by his side "I suggest that we find a quick solution to help the princess confront the loss of our queen"

"yes," Toma replied before having an idea "we should go for a picnic out of the kingdom, that should cheer her up. She always loved picking flowers for you, Airi"

Toma looked to the picture as he smiles to the picture of his passed wife

He then started walking to his bedroom with Arcadios following to stay guard at the king's chamber

* * *

Hisui was crying herself to sleep as she usually slept better with her mother tucking her in

"mother…" Hisui cried out as tears fall down her eyes

She cried in the darkness before hearing a low roar coming from afar

Hisui sat up from her bed as the sound continued on

"what was that?" Hisui said as she got out of bed and went to the window beside her bed

She looks up and sees in the distant something glowing in the forest near the kingdom's border

Hisui tried to see closer on what she was seeing and got her answer as she sees something flying up before falling back into the forest

"a bird?" Hisui thought

She then heard the distant weak roar again before she heard it no more

"_what is that sound?" _Hisui asked herself before going back to bed as her mind was filled with questions about that roar

* * *

the next day came as Hisui was with her father in a carriage as they were going towards the forest for the picnic, Toma had planned to cheer his daughter up

Toma sees Hisui looking into the forest with a curious look yet it looked like she was excited to go there

Toma smiled as he thought that his daughter was finally learning to hold up the loss of her mother, yet he was wrong as Hisui was interested in knowing what made the roar from last night

Hisui looks to the forest and her eyes spotted something red and giant moving in the forest before it disappeared

"_it's here!" _Hisui thought as she sat up on her seat and sees through the window of the carriage

* * *

Hisui was looking around in the forest while Toma was sitting at a picnic blanket with Arcadios and a few guards were watching over them as they were on guard for potential threats

"HIsui, come and eat!" Toma called out to Hisui who was looking at some wildflowers

"yes!" Hisui replied before hearing the weak roar again as she turns to see something was moving in a distance

She was about to go and see what it was but stopped when Toma called out to her

"Hisui!" Toma called out as Hisui decided to investigate later

"yes!" Hisui came running back to her father as she sat on the picnic blanket

After eating her meal, Toma and Hisui with Arcadios were looking around the forest as Toma sees Hisui so curious to find something

"what's wrong, Hisui?" Toma asked his daughter "are you trying to find something?"

"a roar" Hisui replied as she looks around the place

"a roar?" Toma said confused

"last night, I heard a roar coming from the forest then I see something flying from the forest before falling back into it" Hisui explained to her father

"something flying?" Toma said before hearing the bush beside them moving as they turn to see a bear coming out

"Hisui!" Toma exclaimed as he pushed Hisui behind him while Arcadios pulled out his sword

Hisui looks in fear as to see a wild bear as it growls at them

"step back slowly" Toma whispered to Hisui as they slowly backed away from the bear

The bear looks to them and did a low growl as it got on two feet before roaring at them

Toma took out his dagger and Arcadios readied his sword at the bear

Hisui took a step back before feeling her whole body falling back

"eh?" Hisui said as she looks to see herself falling off a cliff

"HISUI!" "PRINCESS!" Toma and Arcadios screamed as they tried reached out to grab her but failed as they were too late

"FATHER!" Hisui screams as she falls down the cliff

"HISUI!" Toma screamed before seeing Hisui falling into the woods down below

The bear had long gone as it shown disinterest in them

"Arcadios call the guards here now!" Toma shouted as he started running down the cliff to save his daughter

* * *

Hisui looks in surprise as she was still alive

"where?" Hisui said before feeling the ground below her was a patch of brown fur

She looks down and sees that she was on top of a brown bear who was in the middle of eating

"eeepp!" Hisui screams as she got off the bear and leans to a tree as the bear turns to look at her with an angry growl

Hisui had tears in her eyes as she was backed against a tree with a bear in front of her

The bear got closer to her as it lets out a low growl and stood up on its hind leg

"Mother!" Hisui screamed out for her mother as she closed her eyes and awaits her death

Suddenly a loud inhuman roar was heard as the bear stopped its attempt and it looked scared before running away

Hisui slowly opens her eyes and sees the bear running away

She looks behind and she was face to face with a creature from her story books

"…a dragon…!?" Hisui said in fear as she looks to see the face of a red scale dragon which was the size of a one floor house

The red dragon's eyes look at Hisui as it breathes out a heavy gust of wind from its snout at Hisui

Hisui had to close her eyes from the heavy gust as she then sees the dragon looking away before it started to walk away

"wait!" Hisui exclaimed before wincing in pain a bit as she looks down to see that her knee is grazed

"ow" she kneels down and touched her knee before seeing the dragon looking at her

The dragon let out a low growl as it leaned its head to Hisui

Hisui look at the red dragon as it started licking her knee with its tongue

She had to suppress a giggle as the dragon's tongue was very ticklish

The red dragon finished licking her knee as Hisui looks to see her knee all healed up

She looks in amazement to the amazing saliva coming from the dragon and was about to thank the red dragon but it disappeared

"where did you go?" Hisui called out before hearing shouting coming from behind her as she sees Toma and the knights running to her

"HISUI!" Toma exclaimed in tears as he quickly hugs her

"thank god!...thank god you are not hurt!" Toma cried out as he hugs his daughter

"did anything happen to you?!" Arcadios exclaimed as Hisui look to where the red dragon was last standing

"no" Hisui replied to Arcadios as everyone was relieved of her safety

* * *

After rescuing Hisui, the day turned to even as the sun was slowly setting in the distance

"a legend?" Hisui asked her father who nodded as they were in the carriage going back home

"yes, there is a legend in that forest," Toma explained as he crossed his arms "100 years ago, the kingdom was in a great war with a nation coming from the seas. Rains of arrows, and boulders came hailing from the sky and soldiers charging towards the kingdom as everything was burned in flames of chaos and destruction"

"but….on that day, the kingdom was saved, as a red dragon appeared and defended the kingdom from the invaders"

Hisui eyes widen in amazement as she imagined the red dragon in her mind

"the red dragon breath out a torrent of red flames upon the enemy and destroyed the invaders and sends them packing home"

"what happened to the dragon then?" Hisui asked

"no one really knows" Toma replied to her "the legend says that the red dragon disappeared into the woods and was never to be seen ever again"

Hisui awed to the legend before looking to the forest as she could see something red was standing within the trees

She looks closer as she could see that it was the red dragon that saved her

The red dragon stared at her before it turns around and walked away

HIsui looks at the forest one last time as the red dragon was slowly disappearing

"_I want to meet that dragon again"_ Hisui thought to herself as she planned to come back to the forest

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**"speaking"**

**""thinking""**

**On with the story**

A week had passed since Hisui's encounter with the Dragon

Things had been quite peaceful within the kingdom

* * *

Hisui was within the kingdom's library, reading up on every book that has any sort of information about dragons

she was determined to know the legend from every book in the library as she wanted to find any clue about the red dragon

"a dragon is a creature known for it's ferocity and it's cunningness. A dragon's scale is as hard as metal and cannot be pierced by any human made weapons" Hisui spoke out as she was reading an ancient book that was filled with information on dragons

She flips through the pages of the books when she stumbled upon a picture of a dragon similar to that of the one which she had encountered in the forest

"It looks identical" she said as she remembered the red dragon's characteristic back at the forest as it matches the one drawn on the book

"Enryuo, the king of Fire Dragons, the flames of the Fire Dragon King can burn everything." Hisui read as she touched the drawings "with crimson scales and crimson claws, nothing can stand a chance against the might of the dragon king"

"amazing" Hisui awed in amazement before she flipped the pages and stumbled upon the last page where there was a white scale in it

"is this a scale?" Hisui said as she picks the scale up and looks at it from all sides. she then remembered in another book that a dragon scales will turn white in time as the color will gradually disappear, leaving the scale pure white

Hisui put the scale in the book before she closed the book and put it back to the shelf

She then exited the library and made her way to her room

"_I need to find that Dragon again"_ Hisui thought as she started packing things, a five year old would think she needs

Hisui then writes a letter and place it on the table beside her bed before quietly sneaking her way out to the garden where there was a secret path leading out of the kingdom

* * *

Hisui made sure to be in disguise as she did not want anyone to recognize her

She then reached to the kingdom's gate as she went through a hidden passage way, she found a year back. She moved away the bushes and went in as she placed the bush back to hide the hole

* * *

Hisui made her way into the forest as she followed the beaten path of carriages when she then found the place, she and her father had picnic before

"where should I go?" Hisui asked herself as she tried to think of where to start finding the dragon

* * *

within the castle, Arcadios was holding a tray filled with refreshments and was walking in the hallway as he was bringing it to Hisui's room

"Princess, may I come in?" Arcadios knocked on the door as he asked permission but heard no reply

"Princess?" he called out again as he grabs the handle and opens the door before he finds the room empty

"Princess" Arcadios called out again as he sets the tray to the table and tried to find her

His eyes then spotted the note on the table. He took it as he reads the content only for his jaws to drop

"PRINCESSSSS!" Arcadios shouted as he ran out of the room

* * *

Hisui was walking down the same path where she encountered the dragon the first time as she looks around the forest for any signs of the dragon

"ah!" Hisui finds tracks belonging to the dragon on the ground as she saw that it was leading to somewhere

She smiles as she followed the track and found the tracks leading to a cave

Hisui ventured in as she saw a pile of leaves in the cave as she thought that it was the dragon's bed but what made her confused is that the tracks from the dragons were shrinking as it looks like a human track now

"is there someone living with the dragon?" Hisui thought before she heard a branch break from behind her

She looks behind and sees a boy who looks like he was the same age as her, the boy had salmon hair and was wearing ragged black pants

"why are you here again?" the boy asked Hisui who got confused

"again?" Hisui said before realizing that the boy was dragging a beaten up wild boar

"did you?" Hisui asked as the boy nodded

"I beat it up" the boy said before looking back to her

"I ask you again, why are you back here?" he asked while dragging the wild boar into the cave

"I….i wanted to meet the dragon again" Hisui said while readying herself to get laughed by the boy

"you want to meet me again?" The boy asked confusing Hisui

"what do you mean?" Hisui asked before seeing the boy glowing as he transforms into the red dragon

Hisui gasped as she could not believe a boy can transform into a dragon in front of her own eyes

"**happy?"** the dragon asked her

"y-you! C-can transform into a dragon!?" Hisui exclaimed in shock

"**it's ****the other way around, I'm a dragon who can transform into a human"** the dragon replied to her

Hisui looked in awe to him as she was bewildered

"**aren't you suppose to be back with your kind? This place ain't for you people"** the dragon spoke out as it started to prepare the boar into his meal

He then sees Hisui's eyes sparkled in amazement to him

"**w-what?"**he asked before the dragon was then bombarded with questions from Hisui starting from his name, what type of dragon he is, and are there any more of him out there

* * *

The sky turned orange as the sun was sinking in the horizon

Hisui was sleeping on the dragon's head as the dragon who was name Natsu Diamat sighs as he just lets her do what she wants

His ears then heard the sound of people panicking coming from the kingdom as he could tell that they were trying to find her

"**Hisui"** Natsu called out her name as he shakes his head a bit to wake her up

"uuummhh, what?" Hisui woke up with a yawn as she asked him

"**isn't it time for you to go home? I can hear the people from the place you came from are panicking" **

"I don't want to" Hisui replied a bit sadly

"**why?" **Natsu asked her

Hisui the tells him on how her mother had passed away and life in the kingdom is too boring for her

"I never wanted to be a princess" Hisui said sadly while holding her knees to her chest

Natsu looks to her as he could tell that the little girl had been through a lot

"**let me show you something"** Natsu said as he sat up while Hisui was on his head

He then walks into the cave as he walks to a boulder which he grabs and moved it to the side

Hisui saw that it was blocking a different cave passage way

They then went in as Natsu ventured into the secret passage way

"where are we?" Hisui asked as she could see dozens of glowing crystals all over the place

"**a tomb"** Natsu replied as he walks the path leading to a giant stone statue of a dragon

Hisui looks at the statue and saw how much It looks like the drawings in the book she read

"**this is my father, Enryuo, Igneel"** Natsu said as Hisui was surprise to see it "**I never knew him, because when I hatched from my egg a few years back, I saw him turning into a statue in front of my eyes"**

Natsu tells her story of how some dragons turns to stone when their lifeforces are disappearing

"**all I knew from him was that I was his son and he told me that I had a duty to fulfil one day****and since then, I have been living here alone with no clue on what was the so called mission"**Natsu tells as he looks to the statue

Hisui looks to Natsu as she can feel the sadness in his voice

"**I've been living here, thinking on what is this mission I'm given. I lived here alone, with no one to guide me, to teach me on how to live, I'm always alone"**

"then let's be friends!" Hisui said with a smile

"**friends?"** Natsu said

Hisui nodded while smiling "that way you won't be alone!"

Natsu looks to her before looking down _**"friends…huh?"**_

"**but I'm a dragon, you know?"** Natsu told her "**aren't you humans afraid of me?"**

Hisui shook her head to him in reply

"no, I'm not" Hisui said to him "it doesn't matter what you look like, all that matter is that we can be friends"

Natsu looks to her as she was smiling to him

"**be friends, huh?"** Natsu spoke before smiling back to her "**sounds like fun"**

Hisui nodded with a smile as Natsu grins before he hears shouting coming from outside as he could hear Hisui's name being called out

"**time for you to go home, Hisui"** Natsu said to her as he walks out of the tomb and place back the boulder

"but I don't want to, I want to stay here and be with you" Hisui said to him

Natsu smiled to her as he shook her head

"**you can't stay here. this place is full of dangers a human can't survive from"** Natsu leaned his head down as Hisui got off of his head

Hisui looks down as looks like she wants to cry

"**but don't worry, I promise that we would meet each other again"** Natsu said to her with a grin

"promise?" Hisui asked her while sobbing a bit

"**promise, I'm your friend, remember?"** Natsu said with a nod to her

Hisui smiled to him as she hugs his snout

They then heard the shouting getting louder

"quick! Hide!" Hisui said as Natsu transforms into his human form and hides behind a pile of rocks

Hisui then sees Arcadios coming out of the forest with some guards following him as they ran to her when they saw her in the cave

Natsu peeks his head to see Hisui walking away with Aracdios and the guards as she waved him goodbye with a smile

He smiled and waved her goodbye as well

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**"speaking"**

**""thinking""**

**On with the story**

**X790**

**Crocus**

A few years had passed since Hisui's last encounter with Natsu as 12 years had passed

Hisui was reading on a book of dragons as she was now 16 years old

In the past, due to her reckless actions, her father was fuming in anger for Hisui's disobedience, he practically or nearly grounded her for life. But thankfully, he was just worried for her safety and decided to make this one time warning

"so, a dragon can change it's size and it's form to which it likes" Hisui read out on the book as she flips through the pages and found more information of dragons more and more

"Princess" Arcadios came in and was holding a tray full of refreshments

"thank you, Arcadios" Hisui thanked the knight as he placed the refreshments on the table beside Hisui

"still reading the book, I see" Arcadios said as he placed a plate full of biscuits on the table

"is it wrong?" Hisui said while taking a sip of the tea Arcadios gave her

"no, it is just that, Princess" Arcadios said as Hisui sighs

"I know everyone believes that Dragon are just stories, but how can you explain this book?" Hisui said while motioning to the book "the book wouldn't have existed if there were not even dragons at all. So, I speculate that Dragon did exist, but they just had gone endangered and went nearly extinct"

"nearly?" Arcadios said before realizing what she meant "Princess, we all have gone through this a hundred times already, drago-"

Hisui raises a hand up to stop him from finishing his sentence

"I know you and everyone thinks that I was just seeing things in my childhood, but no" Hisui said as she looks at the forest through the window "I believe that I saw a dragon and that he is my friend…I just know it"

Arcadios looks to her and sighed "if that is what you desire, princess" Arcadios said before he excused himself

* * *

the night had come to the kingdom as the sky was dark and filled with stars and the moon

Hisui had been reading the books all day long as she now was at the middle page

"a dragon will protect it's mate and it's hatchling till the day it's fire is extinguished" Hisui read out before yawning as she holds a hand in front of her mouth

"it's already night time?" Hisui said as she looks to the window where the moon was glowing in the night. She placed a bookmark to the page she just read and closed the book before placing it away

Hisui got out of the room as she started walking to her bedroom

* * *

Hisui reached to her room where she holds towards the door knob and opened the door

She went in and closed the door

Hisui walks towards her closet where she pulled out her nightdress and was about to change into it, when a hand that was holding a napkin appeared and covered her mouth and caused her to muffledly scream

She tried to get the hand off of her but failed as the one behind her grab her hands and locked them into place behind her back

"get the rope" the sound of a man came out behind Hisui as she sees three people wearing black suits came out of the shadows with one holding a rope

The group then tied her as they place a cloth into Hisui's mouth

"now to get her out of the place"

The two kidnappers carried Hisui up before hearing the door opening and Arcadios came in

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Arcadios shouted as he pulled out his sword

"shit! Scram!" one of the kidnappers shouted as he grabs Hisui's desk and throws it at a window causing it to shatter

One by one the kidnappers escaped with Hisui as they made a get away

"Alert all guards!" Arcadios shouted to some guards who came into the room when they heard Arcadios shouting "the Princess has been kidnapped!" He shouted before he jumped out of the window following the kidnappers

* * *

within the forest, at a certain cave, the sound of wind blowing in and out of the cave can be heard

within the cave's darkness, a glowing red dot appeared before the cave shook and rumbles

* * *

Hisui tried to fight off her kidnappers as they got into a magic vehicle and speed off to the destination where they were going

"hit the gas!" one of the kidnappers shouted as the driver who was one of them, punched the cart to full throttle

Hisui could only await her fate before suddenly

**R****OAR!**

A loud roar was heard and the cart came to a stop

"hey! What was that!? And why aren't we moving?!" the boss of the group shouted and felt the carriage being lifted up

They all then look at the window where a giant eye was looking through it and the kidnappers instantly felt like they pissed their pants

"**Going somewhere?"**A deep voice spoke

The door to the cart was opened as a giant finger claw came in and scooped out HIsui who was in her bind

Hisui was now in the palms of a giant red dragon who was looking at her with a smile

"_Natsu!"_ Hisui shouted in her mind with joy to see her old friend

Natsu nodded to her before he looks to the cart in his other claw

He pulled back it back before throwing the cart away as the kidnappers scream like little girls while flying away

Natsu then uses his claws to cut off the rope on Hisui as she was freed

"Natsu!" Hisui said while taking off the cloth in her mouth

"**long time no see" **Natsu said with a smile before he then turns his attention to an army of royal guards who were being lead by Arcadios, as they all stopped marching when they saw Natsu who was a mythical creature of legends

"a….aaa…..aaa" Arcadios tried to speak but his jaw could only gawked at Natsu

Natsu then looks to Hisui who was looking back at him

"**friends of yours?"**Natsu asked while Hisui nodded while smiling

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A month and a half had passed since Hisui's kidnapping as the kingdom was having a normal day

* * *

Hisui was standing beside her father who was having a political meeting with a minister from the neighboring kingdom of Ishgar

Arcadios and the guards were in standby as they were watching the meeting

"thank you for your understanding" Toma said as he rejected the idea of an arranged marriage of the two kingdom's prince and princess

"if I may to ask on why?" the minister of the neighboring kingdom asked him

"let us just say that my daughter has set her eyes on someone else" Toma said with a smile and looks towards Hisui who is fidgeting around and seems impatient

"I see" the minister said before bidding goodbye to Toma and the others

Toma sighs before turning to look at his daughter

"you may go now, Hisui" he said to Hisui who was no longer standing beside him

"Eh?" Toma looks surprised before seeing the door to the throne room getting closed as Toma caught a glimpse of green hair

The king smiled as he shook his head in amusement

"_those_ _two_ _are_ _perfect_ _for_ _each_ _other_" the king thought with a smile

* * *

Hisui was running in the hallway as she was running the path leading to the kingdom's garden

"I made it!" she exclaimed a little out of breath as she reached the beautiful garden

As she walked in, she spotted something red within the garden

Hisui smiled before she sneakily tip toed towards the red object in question

"**don't even think about it"**A voice spoke as the red object slithers away and Natsu who was in his dragon form and was the size of a horse carriage pops out of the garden bushes

"not fair" Hisui pouted towards him as this made Natsu smirk

"**blame my high and enhanced senses"** Natsu told her

After Natsu had saved Hisui from being kidnapped a few weeks back, he had been spending some time with Hisui in her home

Hisui had a long time explaining to her father and Arcadios that Natsu was not some ferocious and insane monster that wanted to destroy the kingdom

After getting her father and Arcadios's understanding of the situation, the two were inseparable and had been doing so many things together

"**what are we going to do today?" **Natsu asked Hisui who smiled as she pulls out the dragon book magically out of nowhere

The two then got into reading the book as Natsu transforms into his human form so that he could read better and that was when Hisui learned a few things about Natsu; He does not know how to read nor write

Maybe it was the fact that he only knows how to speak due to the sound of people coming from the kingdom, or the fact that he was a dragon in matter

So, not only Hisui reads the book for Natsu, but she is also teaching how to read and to write

The two spend the entire afternoon with each other while Arcadios sometime came and place some refreshments for the two

* * *

The sun was setting as time had passed for the day

"this one says that Dragons have the ability to listen to the hearts of human" Hisui read out a page of the book to Natsu who seems interested on this one

"heh?" he said while looking at a drawing of a dragon alongside a human as it looks to be that the Dragon was leaning its head near the human's chest

He leaned his head to Hisui's as from someone else's view it looks like the two were an item together. But for the two, they were just good friends with each other

* * *

Arcadios was walking within the castle's hallway and was heading to the garden

He reached to the garden where he saw what might be the most sweetest thing ever

Natsu who was in his dragon form had Hisui sleeping on top of his head as the princess seems to be enjoying resting on him

"**ssssh"** Natsu whispered hushed Arcadios while peeking an eye open to the knight "**she's asleep"**

the knight nodded in understanding before he turns around and left the two to themselves

Natsu looks up as he sees Hisui turning around in her sleep while snuggling to Natsu's body warmth

He smiled before closing his eyes as he let himself go to sleep

* * *

the next morning came as Hisui woke up with a yawn

she sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit before smiling down to Natsu

"**rise and shine, princess"** Natsu voice out sarcastically as he opens an eye to look at Hisui

"**sleep well?"** Natsu asked Hisui who nodded with a smile

"you're very warm" Hisui said as she lay down and felt warm on top of his head

"**don't you have things to do?"** Natsu asked her

"nope" Hisui replied as she runs her hands up and down on Natsu's head "I have nothing to do" she said as she closed her eyes to feel the comforting warmth coming from Natsu "all I want to do today is to spend the day with you"

"_**i've became a bed for her"**_ Natsu thought with a chuckle "_**well**_**, **_**at**__** least **__**i **__**enjoy **__**it **__**as **__**well**_**"**

He closed his eyes as he rested a little more with his little sleeping princess on top of his head

Natsu was about to go to sleep when a thought crossed his mind

_"__**is this my mission my father told me of?"**_Natsu thought as he felt that something in the future will come to the kingdom

Natsu decided to shrug it off and sleep a bit more

The two slept together while being watched from behind a pillar as Toma and Arcadios looks at them with smiles on their faces

"let's get a painter to draw this scene" Toma said with a smile to his daughter and her friend sleeping together "this is for sure something that we all want to remember"

"as you wish your majesty" Arcadios replied as he went to do his order

Toma looks to Arcadios before looking towards the sleeping two

_"thank you for being my daughter's friend, my boy" _he thought with a smile before leaving

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu was at the garden with his son as he was in the middle of teaching him, how to control his Dragon Transformation

"come on, Hitsu. It's all about concentration" Natsu told his son while transforming into his house size Dragon form

Hitsu kept playing around as he was chasing after a butterfly

Natsu sighs before turning back to human

His son kept chasing after the butterfly which landed on the tip of Natsu's finger

"Papa!" Hitsu exclaimed before turning into his dragon form and jumped at Natsu

Natsu caught his son as the butterfly flies away with the little boy transforming back into his human form

"come on Hitsu, you need to learn to control your transformation when you need to" Natsu said before his son babbled to him while patting his face

Natsu sighs before chuckling

"what am I going to do with you?" Natsu said as he put his son up to his shoulders

Hitsu laughs before the butterfly landed on his nose and the little boy sneezes causing the butterfly to fly away

Natsu chuckles before he sat down while placing his son on his lap

They sat there enjoying the view of the garden while Hitsu was playing around with Natsu

"Natsu" Hisui's voice called out to Natsu as he turns his head to the hallway where Hisui came into view

"Hisui" Natsu said softly with a smile before his son went to his mother

"Mama!" Hitsu exclaimed while reaching his little hands towards her mother

Hisui smiles and lifts up her little boy

Natsu stood up and went to her

"have you finished your duty as queen?" he asked while patting Hitsu's head as the little prince was playing around with his mother's long green hair

"yes" Hisui replied before placing a kiss to Hitsu's forehead

Hitsu giggles to her kiss as the little boy hugs his mother

Hisui and Natsu smiled as they went to the garden to spend some family quality time

They both sat down and rested there with each other company before Hitsu whined

"story! Story!" he whined to his mother who smiled

"ah right, we haven't finished last night's story, have we?" Hisui said as Natsu smiles to them

"okay then…." She said as she places Hitsu on her lap

"The Dragon and the Princess spend so much time with each other, that they became good and great friends with each other" Hisui told the story with a smile as memories came flooding back to her mind"but in time, there came a war…."

**flashback**

_Natsu and Hisui were spending time as usual in the garden of the kingdom before Toma came in with Arcadios with frowned and worried look_

_"what is wrong, father?" Hisui asked her father_

_"it is terrible, an army coming from Alvarez has come to wage war upon us" Toma said with a worried look_

_"eh?! But we had a peace agreement with them!" Hisui exclaimed_

_Toma nodded_

_"but it would seem that the peace we hold upon each other was not enough" Toma told her_

_"a war is coming, princess. It would be wise to get you to safety" Arcadios said to her_

_Natsu looks to them as he saw how worried and afraid, they were of the coming war_

_"wait" Natsu told them as they turn their attention to him_

_"do not send an army to fight back, I will go" Natsu told them_

_They all gasped in surprise_

_"but my boy!" Toma retored but failed to Natsu_

_"this is probably my mission" Natsu told him_

_"the mission my father told me of"_

_Hisui looks worried to Natsu, even as a dragon, against an army of a billion soldiers who posses great magic compared to that of Ishgar, he might not even come back_

_"retorting to me is just futile" Natsu told them_

_Toma looks to Natsu with a hesitant look before nodding_

_"very well" Toma said_

_"Father!" Hisui retorted_

_"we must honor his decision, Hisui" Toma told his daughter_

_Natsu nodded back to Toma_

_"but I wish for something in return if I come back" Natsu told Toma_

_"what is it, my boy?" Toma asked him_

_"I wish to have Hisui as my wife" Natsu told him as Toma and Arcadios' jaw dropped while Hisui blushed red_

_"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh!?"_

_"I desire to have her as my mate" Natsu said as he gave a smile to a blushing Hisui_

_Toma chuckles a bit before laughing_

_"and I had thought that you wanted to be king" Toma said with a smile_

_"very well, my boy. But you must come back for if you want to marry my daughter" Toma told him with a serious look_

_Natsu nodded as he was enveloped in a circle of flames that envelop him_

_"__**I will return, I promise"**__ Natsu who was in his giant dragon form said as he looks back at Hisui and the others before flying off_

_Toma and the others see him off with Hisui praying for his safety_

* * *

_A fleet of a hundred ships were sailing their destination towards Ishgar with soldiers, weapons of every sort being brought along_

_The leading ship was three times bigger than that of the following ships_

_"just a few more hours till we reach the island, Ajeel-sama" a soldier reported to a man who was standing at the front of the ship_

_"heh! Perfect" Ajeel said with a smirk_

_They were going to Ishgar and invade the continent as they desired to do so_

_"just a bit more time and we'll rid of that continent and named it Shin Alvarez!" Ajeel exclaimed while laughing before he sees something flying in the distance_

_"the heck is that?" he said as a soldier came and gave him a telescope_

_"a bird?" he thought before using the scope and looks at the flying object_

_Soon, his eyes widen in surprise to see Natsu who was in his dragon form flying full speed towards the fleet_

_"A D-Dragon!?" he exclaimed before Natsu came in dive bombing the ocean's water as it caused a great wave to explode_

_The wave shook all of the fleet's ship as some nearly turned over_

_"what the?!" Ajeel exclaimed before seeing Natsu rising up from the ocean's water_

_"__**return to where you call home this instant"**__ Natsu boom out as his eyes glowed red_

_"__**this is your only warning"**_

_Ajeel scoffs. "so, Ishgar has a large Gecko to defend them?! So hilarious! Attack!" Ajeel exclaimed as all of the ships fired their weapon at Natsu who took the attack_

_**BOOM!**_

_All of the ships' cannon, magic weapons and magic attacks fired at Natsu as he explodes into a cloud of smoke_

_"heh! How you like that?!" Ajeel exclaimed before gasping in shock to see Natsu unscathed_

_"__**you've been warned"**__ Natsu said before he lifted up his fist and punched the water, causing an eruption of waves at the ships_

_Ships started to fly away from the tidal wave Natsu created, as the dragon swings his tail at a ship and completely destroyed it_

_Natsu then took a deep breath as he spewed crimson-hot fire at the fleet as the flames evaporated the ocean waters_

_He then continued to wreck all of the ships while throwing away some far away_

_Natsu roared as he continued to wreck the entire fleet of ships_

**Flashback ends**

"the Dragon Prince destroyed the fleet and returned home" Hisui tell the story to her son who was sleeping on her lap

Hisui smiles before caressing his head

"you forgot the ending" Natsu said as he gives a kiss to Hisui's cheek

Hisui giggles and gives a kiss back to Natsu

"the Dragon Prince married the Princess and both had a child"Hisui said before feeling Natsu's hand on her cheek as he slowly turns her head towards him

"and they lived happily ever after"Natsu said before the two connected their lips and then separated

They then leaned to each other while resting in the garden, the place filled with so many memories

_**~fin~**_


End file.
